don't tap the white tiles
by heytrisha
Summary: Mata Leo berkaca-kaca, namun Statice tak cocok dimainkan dengan nada sedih. / untuk #BiweeklyPrompt4. [fictogemino]


**title**: _don't tap the white tiles_

**genre**: friendship/angst

**rating**: T

.

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

_Don't Tap The White Tiles_ (c) Umoni Studio

.

**notes**: judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari _game_ untuk Android, dengan judul yang sama.

fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk _#BiweeklyPrompt4_, tema **_fictogemino_**. Semoga memuaskan ya :)

.

* * *

_dalam kebisingan, aku mendengar suara nyanyianmu_

_tawaku ini hanya akan memperjelas ketakutanku_

* * *

(_Elliot, jangan pergi. Kalau kau pergi—aku sendirian disini…_)

.

Ia berdoa dalam hati, membisikkan harapan terbesarnya ke dalam ketiadaan.

Denting piano terdengar begitu magis, dan Leo melihat nada-nada itu berilusi seolah menggantung di udara—sebelum kemudian, sesosok anak laki-laki berambut mencuat menggeser posisinya sehingga bahu mereka kini bersentuhan; meskipun Leo merasakan bahwa hangat yang ada pada pundaknya bertemu dengan sesuatu yang sedingin es.

_ Elliot ada di sampingnya_. Figurnya tersusun dari cahaya, dan napasnya direkatkan oleh nada.

Sang anak laki-laki mengulurkan tangannya, mengacak rambut sang pemuda berkacamata perlahan; dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Leo. Jangan menangis."

Tapi mata sang pelayan terlalu berkabut untuk melihat senyum itu—dan ia menggapai-gapai ke figur di sebelahnya, hanya untuk menemui udara kosong yang melipir di antara jari-jarinya.

"Elliot—maaf, maafkan aku…" gumamnya terbata-bata. Di sebelahnya,sang penjamah piano mengangkat alis—mengamati ekspresi sahabatnya yang seolah terbuat dari kaca retak, dan tersenyum lembut. _Mencoba menenangkannya dalam diam_.

Sang anak laki-laki yang membias dari cahaya tersenyum lebar, menaruh tangannya di sebelah pemuda berkacamata itu. "Kau terlalu banyak memainkan nada minor sebelumnya, Leo."

Leo terdiam—tenggorokkannya terlalu kering untuk merespon. Ia membiarkan jari-jari Elliot yang seringan udara menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, dan mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh tuts yang tepat.

"_Statice_ tak seharusnya dimainkan dengan nada suram begitu," ia memberitahu, ekspresinya serius. "Sejak kapan kau jadi melankolis seperti ini, Leo?"

Nada-nada berdenting, dan Leo merasakan kakinya yang gemetaran di pedal piano. _Elliot tak sopan_. Bahkan dalam kematian pun—ia masih tak bisa mengerti perasaan Leo; _betapa besar rasa kehilangannya._

"Kunci G, setelah itu pindah ke C. Lihat, _Statice_ disusun dari nada-nada mayor, lho. Tapi kau menekan terlalu banyak nada minor tadi," Elliot mengarahkan jari-jarinya dengan lembut, menekan tuts-tuts berwarna putih. "Jangan memainkannya dengan ekspresi sedih, Leo."

Leo membiarkan tangannya bergerak dalam diam, merasakan jari-jari Elliot yang sedingin es mengarahkan jemarinya perlahan; sementara denting melodi yang menceritakan bunga-bunga di musim semi, dan persahabatan mereka—menggantung di udara, bak kupu-kupu yang melebarkan sayapnya untuk menari di antara tautan nada.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Leo. Jangan sedih," katanya lembut, membisikkan itu seolah kematian hanyalah sebuah tirai yang bisa dibuka-tutup begitu saja, dan kehidupan hanyalah sebuah ambang fana.

(_Tapi kau mati, Elliot. Kau mati. Aku gagal menyelamatkanmu._)

"E-Elliot…"

(_Kau mati, Elliot. Kau meninggalkanku sendirian disini._)

"_Statice_," bisik sang pemuda berambut mencuat seraya tersenyum, menatap mata sahabatnya lekat-lekat. "Perasaanku tak akan berubah kepadamu, Leo."

Leo tercekat.

(_Tapi kau mati. Tapi kau mati, Elliot._)

"Persahabatan kita takkan terhenti disini," Elliot meneruskan lagi, jemarinya menuntun Leo untuk melakukan improvisasi nada. "Lihat? Karena itulah aku menulis _Statice_ untukmu."

(_Aku tak bisa memainkannya seindah dirimu, Ellliot. Jari-jari ini merusaknya._)

Leo menolehkan kepalanya, memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia tak peduli ini ilusi atau bukan—tapi yang jelas, ia tak ingin ini segera berakhir.

(_Statice…tak sanggup dimainkan oleh tangan ini, Elliot._)

"Mengapa kau menangis, Leo?" Elliot mengangkat tangan kirinya perlahan, mengusap lembut air mata yang mengaliri pipi pemuda itu. "Kalau kau memainkannya dengan sedih, _Statice_ takkan terdengar indah."

Elliot membimbing tangan sahabatnya itu sekali lagi, kali ini lebih lembut—dan menuntun jari-jemarinya menekan tuts-tuts putih, mendentingkan nada mayor yang merajut kegembiraan.

(_Tapi jari-jarimu sedingin es, Elliot. Aku takut—aku takut kalau ini semua hanya ilusi…_)

"Nah,bagaimana menurutmu?" Elliot menoleh, menyeringai lebar pada sahabatnya. "Tersenyumlah, Leo. Lihat, kau bisa memainkannya dengan bagus, lho," ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada jari-jari Leo yang menekan tuts, dibantu oleh tangan Elliot yang menuntunnya.

"Elliot…" bisiknya terbata-bata, tapi suaranya tenggelam di antara alunan nada magis yang menggantung di udara.

Sahabatnya tak menghiraukan permintaan maafnya tadi, tetap berkonsentrasi mengarahkan jari-jari Leo yang kini tengah menari di antara barisan tuts.

"Maafkan aku, Elliot…a-aku, gagal menyelamatkanmu…"

Mata Leo berkaca-kaca, kakinya yang menginjak pedal gemetaran—dan rasa sesak yang dingin menyelinap di dadanya.

Elliot menjeda sebentar permainannya, menoleh pada sahabatnya itu. "Tenanglah, semuanya baik-baik saja, Leo," katanya lembut. Senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya, seakan ia begitu hidup (_hidup, hidup, hidup_) dan kematian tak berpengaruh apapun padanya.

(_Kenapa kau tersenyum? Apakah ada masa depan yang tak kuketahui, yang menunggumu disana?_)

"Elliot, j-jangan pergi lagi…" gumamnya terbata-bata, namun suaranya tenggelam di antara alunan _Statice _yang riang. _Begitu kontras dengan dirinya_. _Statice_ hanya cocok untuk Elliot, hanya cocok dimainkan oleh Elliot—yang saat ini tengah tersenyum lebar, seolah ia masih memiliki hari esok.

_Ia berharap Elliot mendengarnya_.

"Aku minta maaf, Elliot…" bisiknya pelan, begitu pelan—seakan udara dingin telah menenggelamkan suaranya. "Jangan pergi. Aku ingin—" ia tercekat sejenak, "bermain piano denganmu. Terus, terus, terus…"

Leo menghentikan isakannya sejenak, karena Elliot pasti takkan suka melihatnya menangis_ seperti ini_.

.

Nada mengalun, rembulan melamun; dan Elliot tersenyum, samar-samar figurnya memudar ditelan cahaya—sebelum kemudian tangan dinginnya bersentuhan lagi dengan jari-jari Leo yang basah karena air mata, menuntunnya untuk kembali bercengkerama dengan nada.

Elliot tak bersedih, Elliot tak merintih. Hanya Leo yang menangis disini.

_Ia tidak mati_.

Elliot tersenyum; lebar, begitu lebar—seakan ia begitu hidup, dan kematian hanyalah ilusi yang menggandeng tangannya untuk sejenak. _Statice_ menggantungkan atmosfer riangnya di tengah hembusan udara malam, dan Leo berdoa; semoga ia bisa melihat senyum sahabatnya itu lagi—malam ini, esok, dan seterusnya.

.

.

(_Tetaplah disini, Elliot. Aku menyayangimu._)

* * *

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**notes ii**: fanfiksi ini ditulis berdasarkan _canon_ dari Pandora Hearts. _Statice_ adalah lagu yang ditulis Elliot untuk Leo, sementara Leo memberikan _Lacie_ sebagai balasannya.

Sebagai tambahan, lagu "_Statice_" memang tak ada dalam album _soundtrack official_-nya, namun untuk yang penasaran dengan iramanya, saya membayangkan kalau nada lagu itu kira-kira mirip dengan irama dari _La Corda D' Oro 2 - Vivace - 34 - Jitaku 1_. Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagunya, ya. :D

.

(_jakarta, 30/06/2014_)

terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


End file.
